Amor Bajo la Mirada de la Naturaleza
by luvdawinx
Summary: En el día más romántico del año del año, Serge expresa su cariño de la mejor que puede. Oneshot! ADVERTENCIA: No soy dueño de Kaze Ki no Uta! Todo el amor entre Serge y Gilbert va a Keiko Takemiya.


**I do not speak any other language, but I can at least use the translator so foreign readers can see. Here's a poem I wrote about the most romantic couple I know and love. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amor Bajo la Mirada de la Naturaleza

El amor se puede encontrar en cualquier lugar y en todas partes, en diferentes formas y maneras. Un macho y una hembra. Dos cachorros que juegan juntos en la nieve. Incluso los dos géneros musicales que encajan a la perfección. ¿Por qué debe el amor entre dos del mismo sexo ser prohibido?

Ah, sí. Durante el pueblo del siglo 19 sería duramente despreciar y juzgar ese amor porque se les enseñó que estaba mal. Que tal amor se acabaría en una muerte dolorosa. Que Dios envía al instante los amantes a los infiernos, una vez que han muerto, y la gente que una vez conocieron ellos escupían con disgusto en la tierra que una vez estuvo en.

Por estas razones, los dos amantes masculinos Serge Battour y Gilbert Cocteau deben mantener su relación en secreto. Tanto desde la nobleza, Serge es un vizconde huérfano que es un prodigio de la música en el piano. Gilbert, sin embargo, fue una vez un batido abajo prostituta conocida infamemente por acostarse con alguien por papeles de la escuela y seducir a todos los chicos en la escuela de todos los niños privados Academia Lacombrade. Recibió Serge como un compañero de piso porque sólo él habitaba Room 17, y con el tiempo marcó el que aprendió a apreciarlo y ambos finalmente se enamoró...

"Gilbert, he escrito algo para ti", Serge le dijo a su amante. Fue después de las clases y un mes de inicio de la primavera, cuando la naturaleza estaba en su floración. Pero este año parece que la primavera ha llegado temprano, ya que la nieve ya se ha derretido y los árboles ya han crecido las hojas. Los pájaros cantaban en sus ramas. Otros animales que han salido de la migración. Parches de flores florecían temprano.

El chico de cabellos dorados miró Serge, siendo que está encima de él y durmiendo en la luz del sol. Estaban solos en un claro donde había una hermosa pradera de flores y un pequeño barranco, que era lejos de Lacombrade Academia. Todas las tardes después de las clases que se pasean aquí para estar a solas y lejos de las personas que juzgarlos. En este intercambio de información se puede besar, acariciar, o simplemente descansar en el cuerpo del otro. "¿Qué escribes?" Gilbert pidió Serge.

Serge le entregó un pedazo de papel doblado, una vez que estaban simplemente sentados uno al lado del otro. Gilbert abrió para encontrar la escritura de su cariño. En la parte superior estaban las palabras "Feliz Día de San Valentín, amor mío" en letras grandes. Leyó en voz alta que el resto.

_Mi ángel encantador_  
_con cada flor que se marchita,_  
_con cada árbol talado,_  
_con cada río que se seca_  
_Viene un nuevo comienzo_  
_tanto para los muertos y el que llora_  
_Una nueva flor florece,_  
_un pequeño retoño nace,_  
_un charco se hace más grande en cada lluvia_  
_Por esto cuando algo en mi corazón murió_  
_mi nuevo comienzo empezó con usted_  
_Nuestros corazones son dos rosas inocentes,_  
_los tallos entrelazados juntos_  
_No importa el dolor_  
_procedentes de nuestros espinas,_  
_que pasó de sufrimiento anterior_

_Mi ángel hermoso_  
_belleza natural se encuentra en todas partes_  
_A mí me ha parecido_  
_en sus mejillas de rosa como_  
_en su piel blanca como la nieve_  
_y mientras que mira en sus ojos esmeralda_  
_Si se va a ser cualquier flor en el mundo_  
_usted sería un lirio de tigre_  
_El color de sus pétalos_  
_sería de la puesta de sol_  
_Puntos púrpura y negro_  
_son el ejemplo perfecto_  
_de su exótica apariencia etérea_  
_Por su belleza es una de las razones_  
_por lo que he anhelado para que usted sea mi ángel_

_Mi ángel precioso  
eres demasiado hermosa y delicada  
de no experimentar la vida como lo es ahora  
para crear lluvia que se filtra de los ojos  
para no ver la naturaleza te rodean  
El dolor no debe venir a usted más  
Mientras que nuestro amor es fuerte y puro  
juntos podemos triunfar a través  
lo que el mundo debe lanzar en nosotros  
Las flores, los rayos solares, ríos  
estos no deberán comparar a  
la naturaleza que se puede ver dentro de ti  
Gilbert, todo lo que necesito para vivir es tu amor  
Y así, todo lo que pido  
es para que usted mantenga con vida  
mientras descansamos bajo la mirada de la naturaleza_

"Oh Serge ..." fue todo Gilbert podría decir. "Serge, es tan hermosa como todas las canciones que ha escrito. ¡Gracias!" Sostuvo Serge en un cálido abrazo apretado, con las manos girando en rizos negros de su amante. "Ojalá que he encontrado algo para ti."

Los ojos de los dos hombres se conocieron cuando Serge detuvo el abrazo para mirar a su ángel. Todo lo que hizo fue negar con la cabeza y respondió: "Por quererme dejaré seguir con vida para siempre. Eso es todo lo que quiero. Te quiero, Gilbert."

Allí los dos estaban en un prado en el bosque rodeado de naturaleza, solo y en el amor. Día de San Valentín es en verdad el día del amor si estos adolescentes del mismo sexo se han reunido. Tal belleza se puede ver a través de los ojos del otro. Ojos verdes y marrones. Piel pálida con oscuridad. Rizos de oro y pelo negro. Serge y de Gilbert amor incondicional será siempre, y para siempre será, sin interrupción.


End file.
